


By my Side

by mtoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtoh/pseuds/mtoh
Summary: Short drabble on the love life of our two favorite owls and their marriage.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	By my Side

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant, contain manga spoilers. Belated Happy Birthday to Akaashi Keiji!

**Nov 2018**  
On their way back from Sendai to Tokyo:  
“Nah, nah, Akaaashi!!”  
“Yes, Bokuto san.”  
“How was my play today?” “Wasn’t I amazing?”  
“Yes, you were.” “Your line shots and cross shots were both very crisp. You really improved a lot since high school”. “Nice receive with your chest too.” Akaashi answered with a small chuckle.  
“Hey hey hey! I know I am the best!”  
“I wouldn’t be who I am today without my best setter and the Fukurodani team though.”

  
Suddenly, Bokuto was looking at him expectantly, “Do you have time tomorrow evening?”  
Akaashi can see where this is going.  
“Yes, Bokuto-san.”  
“Can you help me practice the line shots? I want to perfect them so they won’t touch the poles next time.”  
“Of course. Is this why you are living with me? So I can set for your spike practices when Miya is not around?”  
“heh heh, that’s one of the many benefits.”  
Akaashi raised his eyebrow. “And?”  
“I also get to see you waking up in the morning, all bleary-eyed and grumpy, hair sticking out in every direction possible.”  
“Remember once I dragged you to one of my morning runs? You ran straight into the lamp post because you couldn’t keep your eyes open. How you managed the morning trainings in high school is a mystery to me.”  
Akaashi narrowed his eyes: “Well. I’m not a morning person. Are you sure you want to start this? You definitely have more embarrassing stories than me.”  
“Do I?”  
“Yes, you do. Remember that time when the whole school was flooded by the fire sprinkler and we spent hours mopping the gym? Because SOMEONE thought pressing the button how the fire hydrant was a GOOD IDEA.”  
Bokuto returned sheepishly: “I was just curious what will happen if I press it…”  
“And the rice incident? We had to eat rice for the whole week because SOMEONE put 2 kg of rice into the rice cooker when he intends to cook for one person.”  
“Hey! I didn’t know that rice swells when it is cooked!”  
“I believe that is “common-sense”, Bokuto-san?” deadpanned Akaashi.  
“Mean Akaashi! You enjoy teasing me too much!” Bokuto pouted.  
The corner of Akaashi lips curved up by 0.1 degree. “it’s definitely quite fun to ruffle your feathers.”  
Bokuto huffed indignantly “How come you are always so polite to others but not me? I am your senpai.” “well, Bokuto-SAN, I always used the honorifics.”  
“But I can’t feel a weeny bit of respect from the way you say it. Your face always screams “You’re such an annoying owl.” Like now.” “But I like your bluntness though.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Harumph.” “I’m still here you know.” “Both of them swiveled their heads to look at Kuroo. They have obviously forgotten him. “You sounded like an old couple when you are bickering.”  
Bokuto became very flustered and Akaashi’s face was a shade redder. “NO WE ARE NOT a couple! We are just very close FRIENDS”. Kuroo inwardly groaned, “Bokuto bro, can you imagine Akaashi not being …” Kenma shot him a warning stare: “Kuro, stop meddling with other people’s relationship. Their HP (experience) won’t increase if they don’t figure it out themselves” Kuroo threw up his hands “whatever, you thick-skulled idiots. I bet you will marry each other in the end. The person that loses the bet has to do one thing for the winner” Bokuto replied: “Challenge accepted!”

 **Five years later…**  
“I can’t believe this! Kuroo! You are toooo evil!”  
“Well, don’t be such a sore loser, get on with it.”  
Bokuto eyed the white wedding dress next to him and a huge moan escaped him.  
“Ughhhhhh!” He covered his face and willed this whole thing to be a dream.  
But when he removed his hand, everything was still there.  
“Hurry up! Akaashi is waiting!”  
“why do I need to dress like a bride on my wedding day? Akaashi will look so much better than me in a dress!”  
“You lost the bet that’s why. And that’s the point dude, it’s more comical if you wear it.”  
“Why are we even friends?!”  
Bokuto huffed while he squeezed into the dress with some difficulty.  
“Because I am your best BRO. And just to let you know, you just ripped your dress and your boxers are showing!” Kuroo guffawed.  
“Kurooo!!!! ”  
Hearing all the rukus, Akaashi opened the door and peeked in. “Is everything alright-” seeing a red-faced Bokuto in the ripped dress, he bursts into laughter. Bokuto tried to look annoyed, but soon he joins, because the whole situation is so ridiculous, and the dearest people to him are so happy.  
He looked back at all the time he spent with Akaashi. How Akaashi stayed for his long spiking practices after training. The “moment’ in his volleyball career- when Akaashi sent him the perfect toss, and he spiked the ball pas the blockers who had stopped him in the last tournament. How he always pulled him out of his slumps when others would have left him behind. He is suddenly overcame with fondness for the man who is still chuckling in front of him.  
Bokuto pulls him into an embrace, “I am so glad to have you by my side”. Returning the embrace Akaashi replied quietly “Me too.”


End file.
